Hesperus
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: Life was supposed to be perfect... We weren't expecting any suprises... Especially something or someone to be thought to be extinct... Bloodlust ended but the legend continues... BellaxEdward JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

**sooo… been reading alot of books. especially the twilight series… awesomeness. this is my first fanfic about a book. hope u lyk it.**

**disclaimer: i dont own the twilight series.**

* * *

**PREFACE**

_Why am I not feeling threaten? Why am I not jealous? Why am I not reacting what I supposed to, when she is taking someone I love?_ All these questions were clouding my mind like a thick fog, but secretly I knew the answer. I'm just too much of a coward to admit it.

Life was supposed to be peaceful now. Everything should be finished. James, Victoria, newborns, the Volturi… Finished. We were ready to accept this peaceful life. Everything should be perfect. Love, friendship and family. Then why life has to make surprises again.

I looked at her. The newcomer. Someone- no, some creature that was thought to be extinct, to never exist again… To never reopen the wound and create more. _Why does life need to be like this!_ My mind screamed.

Something moved. I looked towards the pond. Her. Aquamarine eyes, red full lips, sparkling transparent skin, ebony hair… She was beautiful. No, more like exotic and mysterious. Rare. But there was one thing that changed this… She has flippers as legs.

* * *

**this is the preface… i will try 2 get the first chapter up. review.**


	2. In the News

**okay. this is the first chapter. hope u lyk it. took me a while. i also want to thank speckledfeather to help me edit this.**

**disclaimer: i dont own the twilight series, all the rest I do.**

* * *

Chapter one

_CRASH!_

I looked down at the vase I accidentally dropped. Everyone was suddenly silent, only the noises of the T.V could be heard. The whole family was looking at me in surprise, as if they were saying; vampires don't drop things on accident.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" Edward broke the silence first, concern laced in every word. His honey-gold eyes kept flickering to the broken vase on the floor and back to my face.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Edward looked at me suspiciously but dropped the case. Emmett shrugged and returned to football game on T.V. Esme decided to walk gracefully to the kitchen, trying to find something to clean this mess. Jasper was lying on Alice's lap playing with her fingers. Rosalie returned to her work on Renesmee's soft curls, while Carlisle went upstairs to his office. Everything went back to normal.

I let out a shaky breath. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I feel all jumpy and uncomfortable. Something felt strange… Something felt eerie. I looked outside. Lightning cracked at the edge of my vision. The sky was darkening and the air was like a hot fog. But everything else was silent and still… Too still.

Something would happen.

That's what it felt like. Maybe it would be the rain, the storm… But all I know is that I wasn't ready for anything else.

Edward walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his face in my hair as he whispered, "Tell me what's bothering you." I sighed and turned to face his beautiful angelic face. Even though I'm married and just as beautiful as him, I still can't stop admiring my husband and thinking to myself that I'm the luckiest woman (or vampire) on earth.

"Tonight." I murmured.

Edward nodded. He looked outside and said, "Looks like there is going to be a storm." It took me everything I had to say no it's not the storm. I barely managed to nod. Edward looked at me oddly but just shook his head. He laced his hand around my wrist and led me to the couch where Rosalie and Renesmee were.

As I sat down, Renesmee gracefully sat down next to me as Rosalie scowled because she hadn't finished doing her curls.

"Momma, where's Jake?" Her beautiful voice echoing throughout the room.

After 6 and half years, Renesmee became a beautiful young woman. Her white skin flushed with pink as her beautiful bronze curls flowed down her back. Her soft brown eyes caught everyone's stare. Her rose petal lips were full. Even I envy her looks. Now she's fully matured and dashingly young. If she crossed a street, men would turn their heads so fast and they would no doubt crash into trees. It was certainly amusing to me but Edward seemed to not enjoy this. Ever since Renesmee hit the age of maturity, Edward immediately switched to protective-father-mode. He's even worse than Charlie! There was a time that he wouldn't even let Jacob come near her. I laughed at the memory.

Speaking of Jacob, Renesmee and Jacob's relationship took a big turn of events. It is true that Jacob was imprinted to Renesmee but surprisingly she didn't want _that_ kind of relationship. Of course, Jacob wasn't heartbroken since imprinting didn't only mean you had to be in love, it is only about commitment. It just kind of bruised Jacob's ego since Renesmee didn't want a man as good as him. Edward was especially smug about that. Now they were the closest friends on earth.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and turned to my daughter, "I don't really know. I think it has to do with the pack and stuff." Renesmee rolled her eyes, and put her hand on my cheek. I smiled.

"Well, it's not his fault that he's the Alpha. The guy's got a responsibility." I said. Edward just softly chuckled next to me, reading her thoughts. Renesmee just shrugged and let Rosalie continue combing her curls.

I suddenly heard a soft gasp from behind. I turned around and saw Alice standing there, Jasper behind her, with a look of astonishment.

"What are you _wearing_?" Alice said with distaste dripping from every word. I rolled my eyes. It was always like this. Me getting out of bed after some… certain _activities_ with Edward, and looking through my closet to find something decent to wear. Then Alice comes out of nowhere, starts dragging me to her room, dressing me up like I was a Barbie doll. It became a daily ritual.

I sighed. I decided today I would be more generous and sacrifice my body to become a Barbie doll. Plus it would help me forget my uneasiness too. Alice was surprised to see me be so obedient but put no more thought into it.

As she dragged me into her room, I saw all the cosmetics and dresses lying around. I gulped. I suddenly started regretting coming here.

* * *

As I came down the stairs, I saw Jacob talking cheerful to Renesmee and she listening attentively. Edward was not far away from them scowling, he certainly didn't like how close they were. I smiled at the scene.

Jacob then looked at and smirked. "Aren't you a bit old to play dress-up?" I growled. I was still very sensitive about my age. Hey, it's not my fault! There are two things you can't talk to women about; weight and age. Since clearly I will stay thin forever, the only thing that can get on my nerves were my age. It took me every bit of control to not pummel Jacob to the ground.

"Oh. I heard from Emmett that you're pretty jumpy today. You even broke a vase. Totally un-vampire like." Jacob asked. I glared at Emmett while he just smiled back. I shook my head and turned back to Jacob.

"Nothing much. Just feel something bad is happening. Just being overcautious, I think." I explained.

Jacob raised a brow and said, "I wouldn't be surprised. A lot things are happening around here, especially in Seattle. It's even on the news."

My shoulders tensed, "Murders?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, more like relationship problems." Now I was confused. Edward turned to Jacob, "You mean the new about 10 married men getting divorced in 30 minutes."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah also about the one where men being deceived by beautiful women, getting in major trouble. I think one got into prison."

I must look very confused since Rosalie shook her head, "Clearly you haven't been reading the news lately." I nodded embarrassingly. Rosalie sighed. "Well, it seemed that there is a group of women that deceives men. And the news stated that these women are beautiful, exotic and very cunning. In other words; _sly_." I was very curious about this suddenly.

Rosalie continued, "The strange thing is they only deceive men, how they do it. Nobody knows. People who were once associated with one, said that they were wrapped around her finger within minutes. They were manipulative."

"What do they usually do with those men?" I asked.

Rosalie just shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe robbery, murder or other stuff. All we know those women make men to do their dirty work." I cringed.

Then I turned to Jacob, one brow raised, "Then why should I have the right to be jumpy?" Jacob smirked. Suddenly Edward growled, lips pulled back into a snarl, "You know I wouldn't do that!" Jacob shrugged, "Anything could happen, you know. Expect the unexpected."

"Can someone explain to me something?" I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Edward turned his head away while Jacob looked at me with amusement, "Just warning you that maybe your husband might get snagged by one of those women."

Before I could say anything, Renesmee slapped Jacob in the arm and hissed, "Don't talk like that about my father." Jacob looked apologetically at her and said, "Oops." Renesmee glared at him one last time and relaxed in the couch.

"Well, I wouldn't be worrying about that, more like you. Since you're all single and stuff." I said matter-of-factly.

Jacob smiled, "Well girls do dig me."

I rolled my eyes. Then I turned back and said in a more serious tone, "Do you think vampires are doing this?"

This time wasn't Jacob who answered me. "No. If they were, we would know." Edward stated. I sighed in relief but somewhere in the back of my head kept saying that it is not that simple.

"Relax, Bells. If they were, we would get rid of them by now." Jacob reassured. But that wasn't really the thing that I'm worried about.

A voice spoke behind us, "But I doubt they are humans too." I looked behind and saw Jasper and Alice.

"Have you seen anything, Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, no. They block me out." Alice said while shaking her head. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder.

"Like wolves." Rosalie said curiously. Jacob was about to retort but Renesmee stopped him.

"No. It's like they deceive me into thinking into or focus on something else. I don't have enough time to see what they are doing." Alice explained. Jasper brows furrowed.

"No. I don't think so, Jasper." Edward suddenly said. I turned to Jasper expecting an answer.

Jasper sighed and cleared his throat. "I was just thinking was it some other immortal creatures." My back tensed. I didn't need to meet more immortal. Knowing two kinds are enough. And being one was just more than enough.

An arm was wrapped around my waist. Edward said softly, "Don't worry. Jasper is just being over-reactive." Jasper nodded his head and tries to calm me with his extraordinary talent. I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just hope it won't affect us, especially Charlie and Renesmee. We been in enough situations." I muttered. Edward whispered in my ear, "I know and I won't let it happen."

Jacob sniffed, "But it's true that the air around town smells very fishy."

I never expected Jacob meant it literally.

* * *

**yes! finished! 3 cheers4 me! review. pls.**


End file.
